No último momento
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: One Shot - Somente no último momento, quando sua vida se esvaia com o sangue que jorrava de seu pescoço, ele entendeu o que sempre ficou claro dentro dos olhos verdes que o observavam assustado. Homenagem a morte de Snape.


Olá Pessoal, essa é minha primeira One-Shot... eu assisti a pré-estréia de Harry Potter e as Reliquias da Morte parte 2, e tive que viver mais uma vez a cena da morte do Snape, porém bem mais intensamente, pois eu estava vendo e não só imaginando e ainda mais por causa da magnifica atuação de Alan Rickman que trouxe toda a carga emocional de Snape para as telas em poucos minutos.

Bom chegando em casa minha cabeça só conseguia pensar naquela cena, então como homenagem à ela, fiz essa one-shot, espero que gostem, não fui tão fiel assim, mudei poucas coisas... mas acho que o resultado ficou satisfatório. Espero que gostem, é pequena, mas boa... mandem reviews

Bjus

**No último suspiro**

Quando as presas afiadas cravaram-se em sua carne ele pôde sentir, quase instantaneamente, o veneno começar a percorrer suas veias atacando suas defesas, derrubando-as, matando-as. Ele olhou para o vulto que se distanciava como se o que estava acontecendo lhe entediasse, como se não fosse nada. O sangue agora começava a jorrar e ele sabia que em pouco tempo estaria morto, já podia sentir o veneno começar a paralisar seus músculos e no meio de toda essa dor ele só pensou em uma coisa, não conseguiria completar o que deveria fazer. Não teria como contar ao menino que ele precisava se entregar a morte de braços abertos, acolhe-la como sua igual e ir com ela onde ela o levar. Não poderia lhe dar a informação necessária para derrotar Voldermort e assim ele falharia, e o mundo mais uma vez pereceria nas mãos malignas daquele que nasceu do próprio mal.

Lembrou-se de Dumbledore, em como o bruxo deixara claro que era de suma importância passar essa informação à Harry após ele morrer, e sentiu raiva de si mesmo, raiva de não ter previsto o que Voldemort iria pensar após perceber que a sua varinha não funcionava tão bem quanto deveria, raiva por não ser capaz de combater a cobra que agora deslizava ao lado de seu mestre deixando-o para trás, deixando-o para morrer, ser esquecido.

Quando sentiu o sangue em sua boca ele viu os olhos muito azuis de Dumbledore e achou que podia finalmente chorar pela perda dele, liberar o seu pesar a tanto tempo guardado, ele queria gritar por Dumbledore, mas o sangue em sua garganta o impedia.

Ele ia morrer e isso não o amedrontava, não tinha medo da morte, mas se lamentava por não poder cumprir a promessa feita a dezesseis anos, ao pé do tumulo de mármore onde se lia o nome dela e a frase que um dia ela mesma lhe recitou "Ora, o último inimigo a ser aniquilado é a morte". Ele jurara após ler essas palavras e tocar no nome dela escrito logo acima da data de sua morte, que iria proteger o menino, o filho de Potter, não faria por Dumbledore, faria por ela, somente por ela.

Suas pernas pararam de tremer e ele já não sentia os membros inferiores, estava difícil respirar e ele sentia o sangue esvaindo de seu corpo.

Como queria ver os olhos dela mais uma vez, sentir a intensidade de seu olhar, admirar quão vivas são suas cores, mas era um desejo inútil e idiota, ela não estava ali, nem ao menos estava viva, jazia em um cemitério em Godric's Hollows a quilômetros de distância, e por mais que as imagens continuassem vivas em suas lembranças, elas não passavam disso, lembranças.

Mas antes de se deixar morrer solitariamente ele sentiu, mais do que viu, os olhos verdes diante de si, tão intensos e profundos, tão verdes quanto se lembrava. Imagens de uma vida distante passaram dentro daquelas Iris penetrantes, eram os dias inocentes, os momentos intensos ao lado dela, quando sua alma ainda não estava suja.

Porém aqueles olhos não pertenciam à Lillian Evans, não era a sua menina que estava ali.

Harry Potter se aproximou dele devagar e se agachou ao lado do homem moribundo olhando dentro de seus negros olhos enquanto tentava inutilmente estancar o sangue com sua mão.

- Professor Snape – Sussurrou Harry olhando-o

Snape demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo e no fim ele viu, viu Lillian através da imagem de James que Harry herdou. Viu a alma dele tão pura quanto a dela e finalmente conseguiu entender o que Dumbledore sempre tentou lhe fazer compreender, que Harry era Lillian, que ela vivia nele. Só ali, em seus últimos minutos de vida ele pôde vê-la através dos olhos dele, do menino que não desejava mais sua morte e que pedia ajuda a dois amigos ainda parados na porta, mas ele não entendia que não tinha cura, que chegara o seu momento de partir.

Com dificuldade Snape levou sua mão até o pescoço e postou-a por cima da do menino, apertando-a, sentindo-a tremer.

- Deixe – Pediu com dificuldade

- Não poso. Hermione, por favor me ajude.

- Harry – Chamou Rony receoso – É o Snape

- Eu sei quem ele é, mas agora que estou aqui, não posso deixá-lo morrer Rony, não sei porque, não me pergunte. Só não posso.

Snape suspirou e apertou mais uma vez a mão dele fazendo-o o olhar. Sentiu-se estranho ouvindo aquilo, mas Dumbledore tinha razão, ele era igual a mãe, a carcaça de James não era nada se comparado com a alma de Lillian.

- Pegue – Pediu sentindo as lágrimas descerem solitárias pelo rosto macilento levando consigo tudo que ele precisava saber.

O vidrinho foi devidamente guardado como se a lágrima de Snape fosse uma das coisas mais valiosas que Harry tinha, como sua varinha partida ou o álbum de fotos que Hagrid lhe dera.

- Olhe para mim – Disse com dificuldade

Harry chegou mais perto olhando os profundos olhos negros que aos poucos ia perdendo algo que nunca percebeu existir nas ônix, ia perdendo o brilho.

Snape retirou a mão de cima da dele e com esforço, pois o veneno já atingira seu peito e braços, tocou o rosto jovem e assustado, por um momento não havia palavras a serem ditas, tudo era compreendido no olhar.

- Você tem os olhos de sua mãe

Harry arregalou os olhos e segurou a mão em sua bochecha que fazia um carinho fraco e esforçado. Uma lágrima brotou em seus olhos e desceu pelo rosto de Harry enquanto uma dor aumentava dentro de seu peito atingindo seu coração com uma força avassaladora. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e apertou a mão que amolecia em seu rosto, ele sabia que aquela dor não era dele, era a dor de Lillian.

Snape olhou uma última vez para aqueles olhos e sentiu-se, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, feliz. Feliz por conseguir passar as informações que o menino precisava saber, por não ter falhado em sua promessa, por ter finalmente entendido tudo que Dumbledore não lhe explicou e principalmente por poder ficar com Lillian.

Talvez eles fossem crianças no outro mundo, talvez pudessem ser eternamente felizes e inocentes em um mundo onde só exista eles.

Essa idéia não era ruim e Snape se agarrou à ela enquanto sua visão escurecia e afastava-o do jovem que chorava segurando sua mão.

Ele sentiu o veneno atingir seu coração e fazê-lo parar. Não doía mais, mas ele estava cansado, queria dormir, por isso fechou os olhos e a partir daquele momento Severus Snape não mais existia

**_One shot escrita dia 15/07/2011 em homenagem ao homem mais corajoso que já existiu, um personagem sem igual. Severus Snape_**

**_Autora: Ana Carolina Martins_**


End file.
